


A Winchester Family Breakfast

by AnitaB



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaB/pseuds/AnitaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is fluffy future fic set in a friend's universe.  All you really need to know is that Dean and Cas are married, have adopted a young orphan boy and live in a home with Bobby and his wife Ellen (yeah, we couldn't let Ellen and Jo stay dead). Sam and his Wife aren't in this particular fic, but their oldest girl Deanna is mentioned.  This one's fairly clean, but Dean would like a little brain bleach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winchester Family Breakfast

Title: A Winchester Family Breakfast  
Author: AnitaB  
Author's Notes: I own nothing from Supernatural and nothing I do would be worth winning. No money was made and no infringement was intended.

This is fluffy future fic set in a friend's universe. All you really need to know is that Dean and Cas are married, have adopted a young orphan boy and live in a home with Bobby and his wife Ellen (yeah, we couldn't let Ellen and Jo stay dead). Sam and his Wife aren't in this particular fic, but their oldest girl Deanna is mentioned. This one's fairly clean, but Dean would like a little brain bleach. 

A Winchester family breakfast  
by AnitaB

Dean was running his fingers through his hair, making it stand up all over his head in a way that Castiel simply shouldn't find so utterly distracting. Aidan's half awake weight in his arms was the only thing keeping him from running his fingers through that short, spiky hair and dragging his hunter in for a kiss. 

Oh, and the fact that Dean was yawning so cutely wasn't helping his self control at all. A soft groan was then buried as the man stretched in a yawn and it was just a little too much. Cas balanced Aidan on his hip and reached out for Dean with his newly freed hand. "Kiss me first, Dean. Bobby's already put on a pot of coffee." His shirtless hunter came close enough at last, wearing one of his favorite smiles. Those strong fingers stroked along Aidan's back before cupping his angel's cheek and pulling him in.

"Any damn time, Cas. You know I always want more kisses." Warmth, smooth and sweet, finally covered his lips and Cas closed his fingers around the back of Dean's neck to keep and deepen this perfect kiss. After not nearly enough, Dean pulled back with a soft groan and brushed an even softer kiss over Aidan's forehead. "Come on, Cas. We've got a kiddo to feed and I'm dying for some coffee." 

Yes, it was time for breakfast. Aidan was notoriously difficult to get going without food, unless it was 3am. But his urge to pull Dean close for another kiss was trying to distract him from a normal family breakfast this morning. "Lead the way, Dean. I've got our boy." Tiny arms tightened before their owner cuddled closer between his fathers' chests with a sleepy sound. "We should tempt our son to wakefulness with bacon." 

Aidan's head was suddenly a lot lighter a weight against his shoulder and a much more intelligent voice popped up a question. "And eggs?"

Dean's smile made Cas's chest go tight. He adored that expression on his husband's face, adored that he got that smile, that this man and this child were his to keep. "Scrambled or fried, kiddo?"

Aidan, without a single drop of Winchester biology, was somehow in full possession of Dean's "you're an idjit" expression. "Can't dip bacon in scwambled eggs, Papa." 

Strong fingers ruffled a tiny head of hair. "Fried it is, then. Are you walking or riding?"

Aidan's arms tightened and his head snuggled back down against Cas's neck with a definite little yawning sound. "Riding."

Cas didn't have the slightest clue how this little boy held so much of him in such tiny fingers, but he found himself cuddling his son even closer and pressing a kiss to his forehead before following a shirtless Dean down the stairs. Muscles shifting all up and down that back were very visually distracting all the way through the living room until suddenly all movement stopped and Cas nearly ran into Dean's back. 

"Damnit, Bobby!" Cas rested a hand against Dean's back and tried to see around him through the doorway, unsuccessfully. Dean pressed back a sudden step, blocking his angel's and his child's potential view. "We have to eat on that table, man."

Now Cas was very curious. And by the sudden straining of a little back, so was their son. Gently curving a hand over Aidan's eyes, he kept Dean's body between their son and the kitchen table. But he shifted to see around a strong shoulder.

//Oh...\\\ Ellen Harvelle-Singer was perched on the kitchen table covered, at least mostly, by a bathrobe that was obviously untied. What wasn't blocked by the open fabric was covered by shirtless back of her husband, Robert Singer who stood between her knees and glared back at them over his shoulder. Bobby nearly growled, but it had words. "Get the hell out." 

Dean wasn't in the frame of mind to obey, so Cas caught him by the hand and tugged. "Seriously... we eat at that table..." Two steps put them completely out of view of the couple in the kitchen. But clearly Dean was still traumatized. "What the hell..."

"Relax, Dean. We've all seen far worse things." He gave Dean a head tilt and a faint smile. "And Ellen is very good for Bobby."

"Yeah... of course she is... But on the table..."

"Hey, idjits. I've seen way more a both of you than I wanted before and in weirder places. Get in here and shut your traps." Bobby's voice came around the corner in his usual grumble. 

Cas decided to spare Dean the brain trauma an extra moment and stepped forward to lead the way. But only after passing over a sleepy but interested little boy, just in case. "Good Morning, Bobby. Good morning, Ellen." Ellen's robe was tied tight around her waist. Bobby's shirt was back in place, if still a little crinkled. And both were deliberately not meeting his eyes as they went about setting the table for four adults and pouring themselves cups of coffee. Cas fought back a smile and moved to pull eggs and bacon out of the fridge. "Aidan wants his eggs fried. But we can make scrambled as well, if you'd prefer it."

Dean understood the offer as the 'all clear' that it was, appearing in the doorway with the curious boy. The curious and clearly irresistible boy. Both Ellen and Bobby made a point of passing Aidan's booster seat to give him a 'morning' and a kiss after Dean had moved away to get his cup of very, very strong coffee. 

All the adults were pretending that nothing had happened. Four year old Aidan... was not. "What were you doing on the table, Uncle Bobby?" 

Cas could honestly say that he'd never seen Bobby Singer turn that particular shade of red before. He'd also never seen the old hunter stumble over the answer to a question. That man had explained that the world was about to end with less difficulty. Several false starts made it out before Ellen came to his rescue. "Aidan, you know how we make you and Dee play 'salt n burn' in your oldest clothes?" Aidan nodded but still looked confused. "Well, that's because you get all muddy and stain stuff. Your Uncle Bobby and I were playing that kind of a game."

Now Aidan was looking like he understood, maybe a little too well. "Like a game that Daddy and Papa take a hose to you before you can go back inside after?" 

Dean made a choking sound that turned into a sharp laugh. "Just like the neighbors do to their dogs." 

Ellen gave him a sharp glare before smiling at Aidan. "Yes, sweetie, like mud or fingerpaints shouldn't be mixed with food." 

Cas put bacon in the frying pan and handed Dean the spatula with a deliberate angling of his head. Ellen was handling this just fine. Dean's 'two cents' weren't necessary at all. 

Aidan just beamed. "I hope you had fun. The messy games are always more fun." 

Bobby and Ellen nearly choked on their coffee while Dean burst out laughing. Aidan and Cas just smiled at the crazy people they loved with matching little tiltings of their heads. 

Well, until Cas had to move back to the stove to save the bacon from burning. 

The End


End file.
